Not all kid's games are innocent
by beatifulbookworm
Summary: What happens when Carlisle and Esme are out hunting and everyone else is left home...Things get a little crazy with the help of Alice's idea.. please read and review first fanfiction..
1. Chapter 1 Alice's bright idea

**Hey everyone this our first story so please review if you guys like it we will post next chapter if not it will be deleted.(constructive critism welcome!) Thank you!!**

**--**

**Bella's p.o.v**

It was a boring and rainy day at the Cullen house, while Esme and Carlisle were away hunting.

Edward and I were up in his room lying on his bed discussing the upcoming wedding details. "You know, Alice says you still have tons of decisions for the wedding."

"UGH, Edward I'm already bored enough can we please talk about something else." I mumbled.

Then out of nowhere Edward chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Oh don't worry you'll know in about one second." Just as he finished there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in Alice" he said in a somewhat amused tone.

Alice walked in the room with a very mischievous smile on her face, and almost bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Bella" Alice said in a perkier then usual tone. "Hi Alice" my voice filled with extreme concern for what she was going to do. "Um Edward should I be scared of her?"

"What's there to be afraid of Bella? All I want to do is play a little game trust me it was so much fun." She said with an angelic smile that truly scared me.

"Um I'm not sure Alice I was enjoying my time with Edward." "Aw come on Bella don't be a fun sucker, I thought you loved me!" "Ya come on Bells it might be fun." Edward said pulling me into his lap and kissing me with one of his persuasive kisses.

"Ugh fine" I groaned not happy about giving in. "Yay thank you Bella I knew you loved me!!" Alice yelled running out of the bedroom at vampire speed.

"Edward?" I said as we were getting up. "Yes love?" "What exactly is the game?"

"Truth or dare…vampire style." He said with my favorite crooked grin that makes my heart accelerate. "Urgh that stupid pixie-like vampire" "I heard that she yelled!!"

"I'm scared" I said looking up at my personal Greek god. He smiled and gave me a little squeeze as we headed down to our doom.

--

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

* * *


	2. Snickers and Psychopaths

**Bella's p.o.v**

As we slowly descended the stairs we saw everyone in the living room waiting for us. Edward sat down on the chair and pulled me onto his lap. Alice was the first to speak from were she sat next to Jasper, "So everyone knows we are playing truth or dare right?"

There was a chorus of ya's and yeses, "ok I guess I will begin…hmmm…Rosalie truth or dare?" Alice said with an evil grin that kind of scared me. "Dare" Rosalie said unnerved by Alice's smile. "Ok I dare you to eat Snickers Bar, king sized" Alice said with a smile. Now I personally wouldn't mind that dare it would be really good, but for vampires human food repulses them and they eventually have to throw it up later.

"Ok were is it?" she asked slightly mad. "Hold on Rose I have to go get it." All I saw was a blur and a minute later she was back with a king sized Snickers bar in her hand smiling. "Here you go Rosalie" Alice said giving her the candy bar. "Thanks Alice" Rosalie said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

She took it from Alice and looked at it like it was dirt or some other inedible substance. She slowly peeled off the wrapper looking as repelled as I think I've ever seen someone look before. But never the less she ate it bite by bite, gagging with every bite. After she had finished it she got up at vampire speed and ran to the bathroom locking the door. Let's just say she made some very unpleasant throwing up noises.

After a few minutes she came back all cleaned up and sat back down next to Emmett. "So Jasper" she said turning to look at him. "Truth or dare?" "Dare" Jasper answered surprised that she had picked him. I looked over at Alice to see her laughing hysterically probably from seeing what Rosalie had in store for Jasper. Then I heard laughter coming from Edward, most likely from reading Alice's thoughts. "Why are you guys laughing?" I asked confused. "Nothing just what Jasper is going to have to do" "What is it?" "Oh just wait Rosalie will tell us in a second" he said with a chuckle. I then heard this weird evil laugh filling the room so I looked up to see Rosalie laughing and looking psycho. Then I saw Jasper stepping away slowing from his sister. We could all tell he was really scared because we all felt it.

Rosalie then calmed down enough to speak "Jasper what you have to do is…" We all stared at Rosalie who was smiling and Jasper who was in shock.


	3. Poor Jasper

**Hey everyone thank you soo much for your reviews!! i appreciate it. I'm very sory this took so long i had many problems that i wont bore you with. Im sorry if its not to your exspectations im now writing by myself. sniff sniff. but o well i'll get over it. Enough of my rambaling onto the much awaited chapter DUN DUN DUN!! **

**--**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Rosalie was making poor Jasper pretend to be a girl and like Jacob. I know it sounds mean but I couldn't wait to see this. We had it all planned out, I was going to invite Jacob over to the Cullen's for dinner tonight. Since it was only 12 I decided to call Jake now and invite him over.

I got up from Edwards lap and headed to the kitchen to use the phone. I dialed his number and on the 4th ring Billy picked up.

"Hey Billy is Jake there?" I asked trying to sound calm which pretty much failed since I was really excited.

"Hi Bella, ya he's right here hold on."

"Hey Bells" Jake said sounded pretty excited I called him.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good how about you?"

"I'm great, but I was really wondering if you wanted to come over to the Cullen's house tonight for dinner?"

"Um two problems with that I thought the bloodsuckers didn't eat food and I thought they hate me" He said sounding somewhat confused.

"Well Jake the _Cullens_" I said making sure to emphasize the word cullen "Don't eat so it would just be me and you eating, and they don't hate you they just dislike you." I said with grin. He was thinking it over so I had to decide for him.

"Please Please Jake it would be soo much fun." I said pretty much whining.

"Ok Bells…I guess it couldn't hurt anything." His voice sounded kind of worried though but o well.

"Thank you Jake you're awesome, oh and bye the way came at seven please."

"Your welcome and ok bye."

"Bye Jake."

After I hung up everyone was suddenly in the kitchen smiling at me. Well everyone except Jasper it seems he was still sitting on the couch.

"So Bella what did he say?" Alice squealed already knowing the answer.

"He said yes and he will be over here at seven."

"Ok that's perfect it will give me plenty of time." She said with a grin I knew a little to well. Suddenly she was up running in the living room, grabbing Jasper's hand and dragging him upstairs.

I walked out to sit on the couch, and of course Edward followed like he always does, sitting next to me. I asked him what movie he wanted to watch and he said a movie called The Ruins. I had never heard of it before but never the less I stuck it in and sat down next to Edward. He didn't warn me it was a scary movie so I was in his lap screaming every few minutes. I think he really enjoyed it though because I would look up to see him smiling. The movie was around three hours so after it was done it was three o'clock, leaving four hours before Jacob came.

"So Bella did you like the movie?" Edward asked with my favorite crooked smile.

"Why yes Edward I did it was very good." I said returning the smile but of course it would never be as beautiful as his.

Alice and Jasper hadn't been seen since twelve so I guess Alice was getting Jasper ready for the dare but who knows.

"Um Edward, what's that smell?" I asked smelling something really weird.

"I'm not sure love, why don't we go find out?" he said pulling me up off the couch.

He towed me into the kitchen where we saw a lot of ingredients, cooking utensils, a cook book, a huge mess, and a very frustrated Esme. She must have heard us come in because she turned around the look of frustration slowly turning to embarrassment.

"Esme, what are you doing?" I asked taking in the mess, looking puzzled.

"Well dear I was _trying _to cook yours and Jacob's dinner for tonight but as you can see that didn't turn out so well." Esme said with a sheepish smile starting to clean up the disaster area.

"Oh Esme you don't have to do that here let me clean up and do the cooking." I said taking the apron from her.

"Ok Bella, are you sure? Because I can always order something from a restaurant." She said with a smile.

"Yes Esme, I am sure I love cooking and I'm good at it." I said looking at her apologetically.

"Ok Bella dear you are right, goodbye." With that she went up stairs.

"Sheesh what was she trying to make?" I said mostly to myself.

"By the looks of the cookbook some kind of soup, steak, and chocolate cake." Edward said chuckling and looking at the cookbook.

"Ok then I guess I'll make that then since I already have all the ingredients."

With that I started cooking. After two hours I had just finished everything when Alice walked in.

"Come on Bella you still have to take a shower and let me get you ready." She said dragging me upstairs.

"Well fine, I guess I have no choice anyway" I huffed.

Alice handed me a robe and all but shoved me in the bathroom. I tried to take a long shower to postpone Alice's torture but she made me get out cutting my shower extremely short. As I was putting on my bathrobe I stuck my tongue out at her. And being Alice she stuck her tongue out right back at me. I was then dragged against my will but being a stupid vampire she picked me up and took me to her bedroom.

An hour later after torture I was ready. I was kind of shocked I wasn't overly done but that's because Alice said it wasn't fancy so it wasn't necessary to get so dressed up. My hair was straightened with the bangs pulled back in a clip. My make up consisted of a little mascara, brown eyeliner, cover up, light pink eye shadow, and a pink lip gloss. My clothes weren't too bad either I had on a simple pink dress with brown sandals.

Bye the time we were both done and downstairs in the living room it was 7:10, so typical for Jake to be late. A minute later there was a knock on the front door, I was the only one to get up to get the door everyone else stayed sitting.

When I opened the front door Jacob was leaning casually against the door frame and smiled when he saw me open the door.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells" he said pulling me into one of those can't breathe hugs.

"It's nice to see you" he said letting me out of the hug.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dining room to see everyone except Jasper sitting at the table with the food already set out for me and Jacob. After Jake greeted everyone, which I could see was a big strain to be nice, we sat down to eat our food. When we were pretty much done with our food I heard someone coming down the stairs. No one was prepared for what we saw, except for Alice who did this to poor Jasper.

(**A/N I could have been mean and left you at a perfect cliffy but I decided to be nice and not, now back to the story) **

Jasper was dressed as a girl, very disturbing but strangely he didn't all that hideous.

He had on a straight blond wig that went his shoulders, he had on a lot of makeup, fake boobs, a blue really pretty dress, waxed legs and black heels.

Jacob looked at Jasper apparently thinking he was a girl and smiled hugely waving like an idiot. It was hysterical I could see everyone trying so hard not to laugh. Jasper came and sat next to Jacob smiling in a flirty way.

"Hi I'm Jacklyn, who are you? Jasper asked in an extremely convincing girl voice.

"Um Hi I'm um… Jacob nice to meet you." He said stuttering and having the goofiest grin I think I've ever seen.

I had never really known Jacob to stutter I had only heard him do it once back at La Push when I had flirted with him to try to get info. This is going to be good. Jacob could be really blind or stupid Jasper, Jacklyn, the fake girly voice, probably how we all looked, Jasper batting his eye lashes pathetically.

"Do you want to go in the living room?" Jasper asked smiling

"Ya" Jake got up so fast he almost knocked the table over.

He helped Jasper up and they walked to the living room. As soon as they were out of hearing range we all fell on the floor laughing hysterically. I was crying from laughing so hard, and by the looks of it the others would be to if the could. After we stopped laughing and picked ourselves up from the ground we went to spy on them.

It was now 9:45. Jacob and Jasper were talking laughing and flirting pathetically. Jake all the sudden leaned in and kissed Jasper which caught him off guard.

"Wow sorry.." Jake said breathing heavily

"But I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me." Jake said smiling sheepishly still oblivious to us.

Jasper got up and walked to the other couch.

"Sorry but you are not really my type." Jasper said frowning.

"Well then what is your type? I could totally change for you." Jacob pleaded.

I'm sorry but Jacob looked really pathetic promising to change for this girl he just met.

"I don't really think you could do it.." Jasper said playing with his head.

"Yes I could what do you want me to do please tell me!"

"Ok can you magically become a girl." Jasper said with the most serious look on his face.

"Um… I don't think I can do that Jacklyn." Jacob said giving Jasper a I think your crazy look.

All the sudden Alice ran over to Jasper and gave him a deep kiss. Then turning around to glare at Jacob,

"Were you just going to insult my husband because it looked like it, and are you gay because you also kissed him." Alice said walking slowly towards him.

"Erm hus.. Husband?" Jacob choked out looking completely grossed out.

"Ya does he look like a girl to you?" Alice said giving him and I dare you to answer that look.

"No not at all, but I really have to go its getting late." He said slowly backing up.

"Please stay Jacob" Jasper said back to his normal voice again. "Why won't you stay?" He said walking toward him.

That sent Jacob over the edge he sprinted out the door and left. We all then rolled on the ground again because of the look on Jacobs face. When were done again laughing we got up.

"That was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen" I said

Everyone responded with high fives and amen's. But as Jasper walked up the stairs I thought I heard him mumble.

"Scarred for life, not funny, taking shower feel so dirty."

With that I chuckled and went to bed.

--

**Please review thank you for reading and also i have my new poll on what you think alice should have to do. Im also sorry if it takes me longer to post please be patient- AuBrEy**


	4. Authors note! Important!

**AUTHOR NOTE!****

* * *

****Hey everybody I know it's been FOREVER!!!! I'm really sorry i havent updated, I've been really busy. If I get reviews telling me to keep going then i will continue, if not i will stop this story for good. If you would like to, send me what you think would be a good next chapter. If it's good I will post it & say who submitted it. I posted my email on the reviews because it wouldnt let me put it here****. Thanks, AuBrEy.**


End file.
